Worst Halloween Party Ever
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: What happens when Jou's first choice for a date doesn't invite him to the party Kaiba's throwing, and he has to go with Number Two?  Here, let him tell it for himself.  Seto x Jounuchi
1. Talking to Seto

"So I went to the party with him, right? Because _certain people _couldn't be bothered to invite me. Maybe my star point level wasn't high enough or something, huh?"

He pauses. But when Kaiba doesn't say anything, he goes on, "and those same _certain people _made this rule about how you hadda come dressed as your favorite Duel Monster."

This time Kaiba does respond. "_Flaming _Swordsman." He snerks. "Appropriate."

"Yeah, well I came out better'n him anyways," Jou says. "That Valkyrie costume of his didn't leave much to the imagination. I tell you, if I could make myself look that girly that easy, I don't think I'd be so eager to advertise it."

Kaiba grins. "Next year I'll make everyone come in dog suits," he says, "so you'll feel more comfortable."

"Huh, well you didn't even bother wearing a costume, did ya? What's up with that?" Jou demands. "Couldn't be bothered or something? I wanted to see you dressed up as a Blue-Eyes."

"The only reason I came at all, was because the party was at Kaiba-Land. I left as soon as I welcomed everyone," Seto says, "_if_you noticed?"

"Yeah, I noticed. You came late, and you left early. I was lookin' forward to dancing with you in your Blue-Eyes costume," Jou grumbles.

"And instead you showed up as half of the gayest couple there: _Flaming _Swordsman, and Siefried-the-Pink-Haired-Valkyrie. Was there a point to this story?" Seto asks, "because I have to get up for work in the morning."

Jou pouts. "When don't ya?" With a sigh, "yeah, there's a point," he says. "I was there with Sieggy, right? He's supposed to be my date? Only he kept on looking over at you, the whole time you were there, and then right after you left, he told me he was ready to leave too. Worst Halloween party ever."

"He wanted to mess with my computer system again," Seto says.

"He wanted to mess with something, anyway."

"He wanted to hack my mainframe."

"C'mere." Jou grabs him. "I'll hack your mainframe for ya," he says. And after that, there's no more talking.


	2. Talking to Pegasus?

Yugioh, and all its spin-offs and off-shoots, are the property of Takahashi Kazuki, who graciously allows us humble fans to use his characters for our own enjoyment.

"I thou ...thought you were s'posta be the one ...drank too mush, P-Pegasus." A blond head struggles to keep steady, brown eyes have their work cut out to focus on the host. Finally Jou manages, only to find out he's staring at the wine bottle in front of him. He is a little bit surprised.

"Who says that?" Pegasus asks him, and Jou struggles to come up with an answer.

"Ev-everybody," he finally says, waving a hand vaguely. "You're s'posta be this big ...drunk - How mush you drink tonight, Pegasus? One glassa wine, right?"

It's two, but who's counting? Pegasus smiles. "That'll teach you to listen to everybody, Jounuchi," he says.

Meanwhile, Jou's thinking. He has his chin in his hand, and he looks like he's falling asleep, but he's really thinking. "Y'know, a guy might wonder," he says, "why a rich man like you's giving me all thish ...thish _wine_ to drink." He struggles, thinks, then adds, "a guy might think you're trying-to-take-advantage-of-me," he says.

"Why, Jounuchi, what a thing to say!" Pegasus laughs. "Have I been anything but a perfect host to you tonight?"

Jou shakes his head.

"You're too suspicious," Pegasus chides him. "It's unattractive in a young man." He pours another glass of the very excellent Merlot he's sharing with his guest, and gives it to Jounuchi.

"Now, what was it you were saying about Kaiba?" he says.

"I wasn't..." Jou blinks. "Was I?"

"That he's ...what was it, five inches long? Wasn't that it?"

"Seven at least," Jou tells him. "Eight, when he's erect."

"My mistake," Pegasus says smoothly. "I must have forgot. And what was it you said he likes doing best? Water sports, was it?"

And Jou shakes his head, and then, carefully, he begins setting his host straight.


End file.
